Menma Ideas
by Raxychaz
Summary: These are a few stories i have already written involving Menma, considering the popularity of my pokemon crossover thus far, i thought it'd be a good idea to give you guys some fair warning when it came to the up and coming possible crossovers. :)
1. Divintiy

Every day, Menma had to pinch himself.

Transporting from one dimension to the next, he had experienced a few things before, obvious with the world of Server, and the various types of Pokemon he'd had the pleasure of meeting. But this world…it was so rich with the surreal he could barely understand how lucky he was sometimes.

He, since his third birth, was raised under the gentle yet harsh hand of the Dragon Mage, Maxos. His mentor, Father, and superior. Many a days he woke to either an icy head smack or a flaming pillow, but it was a blast, he had to rewrite his DNA when all things were established.

Maxos, the genius he was, found his adopted sons tales, thrilling, intriguing, and he personally was very interested in this 'Multi-verse'. He took Menma as his own, raising him under his, literal, wings.

Maxos was pleasantly surprised to see that his son could use a blade like he'd never seen, along with his unique Dragon Form, his wings were much larger than his length, on his back would appear three circular 'boosters' that shot large powerful jets of Magic from them, increasing his speed dramatically, along with this, he essentially became a humanoid dragon with the way his arms where thick with muscles and his form was easily used on land as well as in the air.

Menma had continued to surprise Maxos by learning almost every spell he taught him, except for healing spells, Menma admitted to having a high powered Regeneration ability which meant he had no need for such things, Maxos pointed out 'What if you travelled with another?' Menma's response was 'If they cannot heal themselves, they'll have those potions the humans are so fond of'.

"My child, today, if you will allow it I would like to experience on of these alternate dimensions, I've made all the necessary preparations so I may return on my own accord" said the ancient mage, Menma smiled; his father had a long grey beard, shaggy matching hair and was donned in a simple black robe with a golden finish.

"Not a problem father, be prepared though" Maxos nodded as he stood a little straighter, Menma's normally amber coloured eyes shifted to a crimson red and he muttered the word "**Kamui**" the air warped and spiralled around Maxos before the old man was consumed by the space time continuum.

Many more years passed, Menma awaited the return of his father, or just something interesting to happen, he waited, in the Broken Valley, once known as the Valley of Shrines, slumbering atop the great tower that many believed belonged to Lovis, the arrogant spirit had awoken him when Menma felt a large incursion of Demons in the valley, sufficed to say, Menma tore out Lovis' soul and shackled the monster to his tower.

Said tower was in a large need of repairs, each few days he would send a horde of Shadow Clones under the cover of night to begin repairing it, then hid the repairs under a Genjutsu, once something came along, he'd remove it; announce his return to the world.

That something, came in the form of a brutal twist of irony, he felt it, a large surge of Draconic energies shifting around a single point before simmering down, if only slightly. These were the powers of a dying Dragon Knight whom had given them over to another.

This other, you may ask?

Was none other than a slayer, hence the brutal irony, Menma couldn't wait to see what chaos this would cause, rising from the top of his tower Menma awoke, he was in a lavish bed, red silks he was donned in a simple pair of black boxers, revealing his amazingly well sculpted body along with his hollow hole, right at his heart.

His eyes, because of the Ichibi had a constant small ring of black around them, much like eye-liner, so his flaming amber-orange iris' where that much more intense to look at.


	2. WoW

Menma awoke, snow, coldness, a gentle, yet freezing, wind blowing through his long black locks, opening his eyes Menma could barely hold the confusion that tried to surface on his face.

He found himself in a cave, quite large, with what appeared to be several dead…things. Littered around on the floor, noticing himself atop a small rise, rising up from his sitting position he held his nose, to stem the scent of rotten dead entering his senses.

The Uchiha Head looked around and something caught his eye, a large hammer, simple enough, but what put him off about it was the pure light energy it was secreting that made a dome around the hammer.

Menma rose to his feet, dusting himself off, noting the reason he was so cold.

He was clothed in only his pants.

Frowning the man grabbed for a scroll on his hip, which he couldn't find, that made Menma frown even more, running his finger up his left arm he opened up a seal, inside was a backup of his usual clothing, quickly slipping on the Kumogakure Uniform and his furred coat, along with his long gloves the Uchiha sighed contently, Menma walked towards the hammer, curious to see what made it so special.

Until.

He was suddenly held to the ground by what appeared to be ice chains "**So…predictable…**" said a deep, loud, powerful voice, that actually made the Uchiha wince slightly. "**Did you truly expect to fulfil Mograine's task Unopposed?**" The man had large, strong looking armour with a skull motif, furred insides for warmth, a long black tattered cape, a crown like helmet and a '_Wow that's a really nice sword…_' thought Menma eyeing the blade until what he said caught up to him.

"Who's Mograine?" questioned Menma; the man paused, looking at Menma incredulously.

"**Where you not here to claim Light's Vengence? To forge the Shadowmourne to create a weapon to defeat me?**" Menma slowly shook his head as the man mumbled about 'Bad timing'

"Who are you?" Menma stretched his senses and felt the power in this man; he was probably about Nanabi in power so he could easily crush him, without releasing his Resurrection or his Hawk Sage Mode, or even just pulling out one of his sword.

"**The Lich King, or Arthas, interesting that you do not know of me…**" said the Lich King, he too felt the power of the man in front of him, it easily dwarfed his own, and it seemed he had no recollection of where he was "**Do you even know…where you are?**" asked Arthas, running thoughts of where he would put this man after changing him to his ways.

Menma shook his head "Nope" and with a wave of his hand the ice around his legs shattered, and Arthas was suddenly pulled forward "_Basho Tennin_" commanded Menma grabbing Arthas and holding him by the throat.

"But, something about you is bothering me, allow me to fix that" His Rinnegan flared to life "_Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique!_" said the Yami no Rikkudo Sennin of Kumo, Arthas felt a tight grip on his brain, as this man tore something from him, Ner'zhul screamed in pain as the Orc Shaman's soul was torn from the Prince's mind, information passed from Arthas, with Ner'zhul gone the prince could think without the haze upon his mind, falling from Menma's hands Arthas dropped onto his hands and knees his crown falling off his head, Menma grunted in an effort to repress the Shaman, who was attempting to control him.

"_The sword Menna! Take the Sword we'll force his soul into it!_" shouted Madara-Otousama from his mind, Menma lifted his hand to the sword, with great effort he grasped the hilt as it felt like ice cold water was poured over his head, suddenly the sword in his hands lit up, the blue runes turning a dark purple as Menma's chakra was poured into the blade along with Ner'zhul, but he held a large amount back.

If that wasn't enough to startle the black haired man the sword suddenly began to glow a brilliant golden colour as what appeared to be a sea of souls leave the blade, all crying out in relief at being freed from the confinement of Frostmourne.

'_What a beautiful name…_' Thought Menma looking down at the glowing blade as the seemingly endless sea of freed spirits poured from it, the Shinobi's life force the only thing taking residence inside the blade.

"_**You…have freed us…what is your name…child?**_" asked an old voice, standing next to him was an ethereal man, his very form screamed royalty, from Ner'zhul Menma knew this man as King Terenis Menethil II.

"F-father" gasped out Arthas, his now normal blue eyes displayed, his skin slowly regaining its former healthy colour.

"_**It is good to see you once more my son.**_" Said Terenis with a smile, as he lay his hand atop Arthas' head.

"My…name is Menma…Uchiha I apologize Arthas…your mind…had an invasive presence…and it bothered me…so I removed it…" Menma fell to his knee as Frostmourne glowed one more final time, the souls being released fully; they merely floated around, to see what would happen next.

"T-thank you, my friend. Ner'zhul…twisted my thoughts…whispered his darkness into my mind" thanked Arthas, bowing his head, Terenis nodded in agreement.

"_**You have our thanks, child. Without you my son would have been damned to be the Lich King's puppet for who knows how long**_" Menma bowed his head slightly and stood to his full height, "_Earth Style: Armour Creation_" muttered Menma, as the runes in his new blade glowed green, the earth around the blade suddenly shot up, parting way for a chunk of Saronite rose and covered the blade, forming a sheath, the colour of midnight, with several swirls intertwining up and down the length.

The Armour Creation technique took the purest form of Ore from the very earth and shaped it how the user wished. Menma had no need for plate armour at this moment so and chest strap for his new blade was enough.

Hoisting the sword over his shoulder Menma turned his head back to the pair slightly "I shall await you outside the cave…Arthas. I'm sure your father wishes to have his last words" said the black haired Uchiha.

Menma stood at the mouth of the cave, watching as the tide of spirits left, flowing into the skies, he also noticed a large bone dragon, dropping to the ground, the bones shattered, as a blue glow left its body, amused he chuckled.

He saw several, humanoids rushing over wearing robes, a skull motif in place much like Arthas' armour, these where members of The Cult of the Damned. A necromantic group set to serve the Lich King by creating armies of undead minions, along with abomination like experiments.

"I see, even with me gone I still have large task ahead of me" spoke the voice of Arthas from his side, Menma glanced at the man next to him "To atone for my sins, and return to the light, I must eliminate the scourge, and defend Azeroth as a hole"

"Quite the undertaking" commented Menma, Arthas smiled and nodded.

"Indeed it is, but if I wish to truly make amends for the deeds I have done, the sins I have committed than I must do so"

"Well, if you would like, I will accompany you" Arthas was shocked until Menma continued "My own life is filled with Sins, I took away the magic of my entire race, to stop the endless wars, I had two choices allow them to continue for generations, or take their energy from them, leaving them as normal folk, with only enough to continue living. The Elemental Nations, where I am from, was a world beset by constant war, I killed my brother and parents out of hatred, and from spite took away the power of those who would oppose me. I lived until my lovers died, and my children followed, I am Immortal Arthas, I can always make new bonds but for a parent to watch their children die of old age. A terrible thing" admitted Menma, he didn't know why he was telling the young prince all this, but he felt he owed it to him.

After all he had seen all his memories; this was just giving Arthas a small slice of repayment.

"Then I see, we are both with our own darkness, and during this task we shall hopefully be purged of it" Arthas stuck out a hand, and Menma smirked before clapping his own to it.

"I see you took back you hammer"

"Yes" answered Arthas as the two looked upon Dragonblight "I feel it is the first step to my road back to the light, beside…" he smirked and looked at his new companion "You did take my sword"

"Pfft, which I used to kill Ner'zhul, your welcome" said Menma mirroring the smirk, Arthas rolled his eyes before he became serious once more.

"Now the question is…how do we get out of Dragonblight?" said the white haired man with a rub of his chin.

"We go into the Crystal Song Forrest, then teleport up to Dalaran where we plead for the Kirin Tor not to kill us outright" said Menma, already walking in the direction of the arcane touched forest, Arthas' eyes widened in shock before he too fell into step.

"Dalaran is the home of the most powerful magical users in all of Azeroth, and you want me, the Lich king"

"Ex-Lich King"

"Ex-Lich king to walk into their city, 'Oh hey, sorry didn't mean to kill almost all of your families, my bad' I doubt that it will work, Menma" said Arthas, a dead panned look on his face.

"Good to see your already catching onto my plan" Arthas' looked at the black haired man in shock before throwing his left hand up, as his right held his hammer, and resigned himself to his fate.

"Quit bitching Arthas, I can just cover use with a _Henge_ or Transformation, no one will know it's you until you really want them to" said Menma clicking his fingers as Arthas turned from his scantily Lich King self to a scantily clad female version of himself.

"What in the name of the light!?" shouted Arthas, his voice changed to a more sensual feminine tone.

"It's not permanent, no matter how good I am" said Menma with a chuckle as he clicked his fingers once more, making the Bitch Queen return to her former manhood.

"Never do that again" said Arthas, shivering as he felt his body change once more.

"No promises"

**Crystal Song Forrest, Kirin Tor Camp**

"Ok, come here real quick, remove your glove" Arthas rose an eyebrow but did so, finding no reason not to trust his new companion after he divulged such sensitive information to him.

"Ok this Seal will keep up the _Henge _without me needing to concentrate on it, what I'm going to need you to do is imagine yourself as just some guy, in normal clothing" Arthas nodded, and away went the intimidating figure of Arthas Menethil and in his place was, a man with straight blonde hair, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skin, wearing a wool cloth shirt, blue trousers and brown leather boots.

"Good, now let's get up that portal before these guys wake up" Arthas chuckled at the way his companion had dealt with the Kirin Tor down here; he had used a Gen-joo-soo? On them, he knew that was wrong but it was hard to wrap his tongue around those terms he used.

Menma grabbed Arthas' shoulder and touched the location crystal, making them both be whisked off by arcane Magic into the heart of Dalaran.

**Dalaran**

Menma stretched his limbs as he stepped down the stone stairs, Arthas behind him, glancing around he saw nods coming from the guards who stationed the crystal "Come on" ordered the Uchiha, the Menethil, stuck from his awe filled expression and trailing behind his companion.

"When are we leaving, I feel eyes upon me" Menma chuckled at his companions hushed tone, his eyes darting from side to side, as they passed a few stray adventurers mostly mages of the Kirin Tor, with the occasional researcher.

"Calm yourself Arthas, no one can touch either of us, even if they tried, they would die the second I felt ill intent" assured Menma getting a sigh from the born-again Paladin "We take the portal to Darnassus, I need to speak with Tyrande"

Arthas visibly froze at that name, with Tyrande came his old rival, Illidan's brother, Malfurion the Arch Druid of the Night Elves, the ex-Lich King turned his disguised blue eyes to Menma's walking person, true the young man screamed power, and had an aura of a commander around him, but this was starting to push the boundaries of his nerves.

"No harm will come to you, Arthas. This is my vow" promised Menma, turning in the middle of the street to look over his shoulder at the prince, Arthas took a breath and nodded with a sigh, entering the Silver Enclave, the elven guards looked in surprise at the power they could sense from him, coming off in tidal waves, with a chilling yet comforting feeling.

Menma stared at the portal to Darnassus with closed eyes '_Illidan shall join us, another whom has had wrong done by him…_' thought Menma with a nod to himself as he shook off his nerves and gestured for his companion to follow him.

**Darnassus**

'_Elune, I feel a great presence has entered our world…please offer me guidance_' thought an elegant figure, this figure was Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune and partner of Malfurion Stormrage, she was currently inside the temple of Elune, when several visions assaulted her mind.

Images of a young man, pushed too far by his own parents, sent onto a path of darkness later to become the greatest superpower his world had ever seen, with eyes that rippled like a pond, the metallic white colour, his powers seemingly limitless, he looked human but was anything but, with the power of a 'Bijuu' and a 'Hollow' combined to the utmost perfection.

She saw pictures of him destroying his own home with a mad grin upon his face, and the words "_Shinra Tensei!_" echoed in her mind as his scream ended all other sound, then she saw a blonde copy of himself appear with large toads of all things, to fight him off, ending in the blondes visceral death.

She saw '_Menma…_' whispered an ethereal voice, Menma destroy foes without a second thought, the ultimate machine of death, it chilled her very being, but at the end of the vision, pure warmth encompassed her heart, Menma spending time with his loved ones, his children, before that warmth was taken by coldness, as Menma removed the use of chakra from his world, absorbing it all and leaving with a simple message fluttering to the ground asking '_Forgive me.._'

"My love, your face is pale are you ill?" asked Malfurion, concerned as he saw the lighter than usual features of his lover.

"I am, Malfurion. Elune has given me a vision of a warrior, he comes from another world, to Azeroth, on a mission of repentance…for a dark life" she explained sitting on the nearest chair and trying to calm her racing heart.

"That is…concerning, I sensed a great presence in Northrend that came in two large bursts, I wonder if the Lich Kings machinations are afoot" said the Arch druid, his eyes darkening slightly at the thoughts of all he had lost to the scourge, and the fact he'd almost lost Tyrande.

"We will be seeing sooner than I imagined" said Tyrande leaning over the balcony to see the portal from Dalaran near the doorway of the temple, out stepped a white clad figure with a familiar looking blade strapped to his back, and another male, seemingly unassuming but she could _feel_ who it was in her very soul.

Menma Uchiha.

And Arthas Menethil, the Lich King.

Menma looked up at the statue of the moon goddess and took a spot next to the fountain, setting himself on his knees, sitting on his calves and clasping his hands in front of his face '_If you can hear me, Elune. May you bless my new quest, so that I may find a new life in this world_' he mentally requested, before his rippled eyes shot open to see an ethereal figure cupping his cheek, possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

She was much like her statue, Elune, if only a small apparition appeared before Menma and merely smiled at him, before her hand fell from his cheek and landed on his heart, the apparition glowed before he felt a rushing sensation inside his very being, it was much like the first time he'd ever used Chakra, this new rush sent his mental circuits alight.

"Menma, are you alright?" questioned Arthas, shaking his friends shoulder, Menma's breath was quickened from the rush but he nodded, his rippled eyes taking a faint yellow glow, much like a majority of male Night Elves.

Tyrande, from her place, along with Malfurion where speechless at the display, a small part of the moon goddesses power resided inside the curious white clad male.

"Yes…Arthas…I'm fine, better, I feel amazing" whispered Menma, basking in the afterglow of this amazingly light feeling he suddenly had, like his past would no longer bite at the corners of his mind, always asking if he did the right thing.

"Arthas…?" questioned a voice, from the side, making the ex-Lich King freeze, several guards surrounded the pair, Menma rippled eyes unnerved several members of the guard.

'_They are rather scantily clad, for members of the guard_' thought Menma, standing up while glancing of their exposed skin with a risen eyebrow.

"You bear the same name as the Lich King, speak! Are you involved with him?" questioned one of the guardswomen with a sharp glare, Menma stood to his full height, making several elves gain a slightly bewildered look as he stood a few inches over themselves, elves being known for their height.

"That's because he was the Lich King, if you will all please guide your eyes to my blade" requested the black haired Uchiha, Arthas had a deathly chill creep down his spine but held fast, not moving or twitching to give these guards a reason.

All those present inside the temple gasped at the sight "Frostmourne…" trailed Malfurion "Does this mean he has taken over as Lich King..?" he questioned rhetorically, before making his way down stairs, Tyrande in tow.

"This is the blade, Frostmourne, the very blade Arthas once wielded when his mind was darkened by the corruption of Ner'zhul. With one of my many talents I tore Ner'zhul's soul from his body and forced him into damnation within. My. Blade." He accented each of his last three words by tapping his clawed nail atop the blades flat, making a slight chime echo throughout the temple.


End file.
